Life as we knew it
by dreamingpenguin
Summary: Skipper and Marlene relationship is reviled, Kowalski is forming his own team of foxes, Rico is in a total drunk love trance, Solo is hiding a huge secrete , Russet and Blaze are in a fight while Scarlet is fearing for them and Blowhole finds out they rejoiced again and is out of revenge. All this on poor Private shoulders, while he looses sanity. Squeal to pulled apart forever.
1. Chapter 1

Private P.O.V

It was a normal early winter day here in central park. Well, not exactly normal. Blaze's and Russet's yells could be heard echoing though the H.Q and the under base was empty besides me. Rico went to see his girlfriend, solo, witch I heard the relationship was going very well. Kowalski and Skipper- I have no idea where they went. They disappear a lot now after the whole got-sent-into-Texas situation a few months ago.

I haven't heard everyone full explanation of what happened that week, but something must have changed. I wandered off the ground near the t.v and scrambled up the ladder. The lemurs were fighting with Darla on the usual 'who dances better' thing and then out of the corner of my eye I looked over at the foxes habitat.

Russet's eyes lit up like flames and her teeth were slightly bared. Blaze growled right back and I swear he tried to lung at her. I sighed, this was all the same for a while now. Scarlet was hiding in the dark shadow with only her eyes glowing brightly out. Then I heard more yelling by the Clock tower and turn my attention over there.

Skipper and Kowalski seemed to be telling each other off. Kowalski was in his face and Skipper did the same. I couldn't make out the actual words but the expression's told the story. Skipper motioned his flippers at the fox habitat and then Kowalski motioned to the otter habitat. The next thing I knew, Kowalski was flat on his back and Skipper was muttering something was he walked away.

I felt something slide past me and I saw Rico who had that love paradise look on his face. He almost seemed drunk, and might have. The chimps found some drinks the other day and everyone been hooked of buying some. I knew it was alcoholic and didn't have any. But all the others animals did, even Kowalski and Skipper.

I watched as Rico stumbled away and I headed back to the penguin habitat. It would still be empty and quiet at least. I just hopped Rico didn't bring any beer with him or Kowalski and Skipper argument come back into the H.Q. I waddled only a little way before I jumped into the hatch. I went over to my bunk and pulled out a notebook and waddled into Kowalski lab. He never uses it to much anymore so it a good quiet and private place.

I sat down agents the wall and stared down. It was a black 3- subjected notebook and was filled with my journey after and during and before we all get separated. I had filled of that with my thoughts and stories of everyday life.I had to find out how this all happened. How the fighting started, Why they started and How to stop the fighting. I flipped through the pages.

I call the notebook many things. Journal, notebook and diary of life. But five words were written on it in blue sharpie: Life as we knew it.

* * *

**Okay some this is my squeal to ****pulled apart forever. ****And sorry if this is a little confusing. So Private is gonna look through his journal before and after they get separated to find out what the heck made this all happen. Each chapter will be what Private wrote into his notebook to fill you in more about the last book and add more to the story. Hope you enjoy! **


	2. Madness is all the same these days

I was just about to open my journal to the first page, when more yelling made me close it back up. I pushed it under the table in Kowalski lab and took a deep breath before opening the door.

Russet and Blaze were growling at each other with blazing eyes. Then Russet launched herself at Blaze and he fell flat. I ran over and yanked Russet off with most of my effort.

" Private, what are you doing"? Russet asked holding her anger in her glare at Blaze. Then I notice a little cut across the corner of Blaze's mouth and a nick in Russet ear.

" Stopping you from hurting him. And stopping Blaze from hurting you". I demanded and she slouched down with that glare-filled with hatred. " And why are you two fighting"? I asked looking at Blaze who scrambled up panting.

" She injured Scarlet"! He hissed at us. Blaze was very protective for his sister, even more than his girlfriend.

" Scarlet broke Darla boom-box, not Juilen! Now I can't get any sleep with the yelling and Juilen blasting his music"! Russet yelled and then I noticed her bloodshot eyes. Her fur along with Blaze's were mattered and messy.

" You can't beat her up for a accident". I said calmly but Russet just growled and sent her glare at me.

" She did it on purpose"! Russet yelled and lashed her tail.

" Only because you couldn't bear her music". Blaze shot back.

" Just.. forget it"! Russet growled before launching up the ladder and disappearing. Blaze glared after her and was about to catch up to her but I grabbed his tail.

" Don't hurt her unless it it really necessary, understand"? I demanded seriously and he nodded.

" Fine. But if she attacks me or Scarlet one more time, we are over". He muttered before scrambling up the ladder. He prombly was lying but I just hoped he kept his word.

* * *

After the encounter with Russet and Blaze, a few minutes later Rico came in still stumbling.

" Hi, Rico. Is everything alright up top"? I asked as he sat down.

He didn't answer. He was off in his own world again so I gave him a little slap in the face. " Rico, hello? Earth to Rico"! I said and waved my flippers in front of his face. He snapped out of it and looked at me.

" Hi Private". He mumbled and I was relived that he didn't slur.

" Where's Skippah and Kowalski"? I asked him as I stained to hear not as much yelling.

He thought for a moment. " Kowalski with foxes and Skipper with Marlene". He said and got up for his seat and got out a fish. " Hungry"? He asked me and I shook my head. I don't have much the apatite now a days.

" How are you and Solo? You fighting too"? I asked him and he shook his head quickly with a half smile on. I was glad that there relationship was working out fine. Not like the other zoo animals are their friendships. I was most worried about Skipper and Kowalski. They could be pretty dangerous sometimes and with the lack of sleep on top of it, that's a bad mix for disaster.

I noticed there wasn't any yelling anymore and glanced at the clock. Ten minutes until the zoo opens. I gulped. This would be the worst time for fighting and it always happens now. Alice even had the doctor give Kowalski and Skipper that anti-aggressive shot a week or two ago. That just made them loopy for a good hour and then the fighting started again. The doctor had a cut across his finger after that. Skipper really over reacts to syringes.

I scrambled up off my seat and motioned Rico up top and he followed me up. Kowalski came waddling up first by himself and hopped on. He didn't seem mad or hurt in anyway. I didn't dare ask what happened. Skipper come over a minute or two later and the zoo opened. I was in my own world though. When did this start, Private? Think! I thought for a second and remembrance reached me.

_It was the fight a month ago. I remember it clearly now. Skipper mentioned to Kowalski how he was spending a lot of time with the foxes. Witch turned into a argument and then they starting yelling once Kowalski said that Skipper was spending a lot of time with Marlene. Solo mentioned that they are dating, witch was a shock to all. He was the one that said we couldn't- or try not to- fall in love. That made Skipper pissed at Solo for reveling his secrete . Now Kowalski was mad at Skipper for breaking his own rule, and most of the Military's rule. Kowalski tried to stop him from seeing Marlene but that just made more physical fights. _

" Private, you can stop waving now". Skipper voice jerked me out my thoughts.

" Huh? One more time Skipper". I asked and glanced over at him. Kowalski and Rico were gone so it was just me and Skipper.

" I said you can stop waving. The zoo closed a minute ago". He said with the slight tilt of his head. " Everything alright"?

I nodded. " Just, do you think that Blowhole will find out that we are back in New York"? I asked. That wasn't a complete lie. I was thinking about that a little. Just a little.

" He will some point. But that won't be for a while , I am pretty sure". Skipper said patting my shoulder. I nodded and peered around at my surroundings again.

" Where is Rico and Kowalski"?

" Rico went with Kowalski to help Russet and Blaze out". The leader replied and I was glad his voice didn't seem one bit bitter.

" That's good. They were fighting in the H.Q earlier and got a few good scratches. I am glad they are helping out". I commented and watched as Skipper nodded and jumped off the Island. " Going to Marlene's"? I asked and immediately regretted it. Idiot, of course he was!

Skipper turned half away around and nodded and looked at the ground. " Yeah, I am". He said before waddling off in that direction. He sounded... ashamed.

* * *

After Skipper disappeared into Marlene's cave, I head over to the foxes habitat where there was arguing once again.

" Rico, she broke the Boom-box on purpose! So don't blame me"! Russet yelled as I cam over. Rico did a series of grunts witch I didn't understand. But I knew some were swears. I could see his bloodshot eyes too. Even though we wore the earmuffs, we could still hear the echo of the music and yells at night. I just noticed how tired they looked and how tired I was and how tired Skipper looked earlier.

" Look, just go buy Darla a new boom-box". Kowalski growled tiredly.

" I don't have the money"! Russet growled back.

" Me either"! Blaze growled, once having something in common with Russet.

" Well we don't either". Rico muttered.

" You always have money. You just won't give it to us". Russet barked.

Kowalski took a step closer to Russet with blazing eyes. " Things change. We don't always have money to give away. We don't always have a plan. We don't always have the time. We don't always help. We have our own problems so watch what you say Rust". His voiced boomed.

I tugged at Kowalski flipper. " Kowalski, can we talk"? I asked with my big begging eyes.

He glared down at me. " Not now". He growled and sent glares at everyone. Russet, Blaze, me, Rico and Scarlet who was hiding in the shadows.

" But Kowalski-

" I said not now"! Kowalski hissed and I felt his flipper smack me and slice my cheek. I fell to the ground by the impact and looked up breathless. Kowalski didn't even look sorry, he just kept glaring at the foxes. Rico didn't notice either and was arguing with Blaze. I was mad but sadness overruled it as my eyes were on the verge of tears.

I stumbled up and slide over to the penguin habitat and jumped inside the hatch. I knew Skipper was there but I didn't care. I shut the door in Kowalski lab and cried. Hysterical sobs echoed off the H.Q walls as I slouched down and heard to my cries.


	3. A helping flipper

**So how it so far? And thanks, PoMlovah611, cause your like my only reviewer right now. So is this good for a 12 year old? **

* * *

It was only a minute before I heard a voice through the door. " Private"? I recognized Skipper voice and he opened the door to me on the ground. He sat down next to me with the door open a crack witch brought in only a little dim light. I could only see a little more than outline of Skipper. I was still sobbing and some of my tears were red from my bloody cheek. " Private, what happened"? Skipper asked with a worried voice.

" K-Kowalski". I manage to choke out, happy that Skipper still didn't turn insane. Kowalski must have and Rico might have. I never imaged that me and Skipper would be last to not go insane. I heard Skipper sigh and I sniffled, getting rid of my tears.

" Let's head to Marlene's. She can heal up that cut". He said standing up and gently pulled me up. I smiled.

" Thanks Skippah". I said as we waddled up to the ladder.

" Don't mention it". He said before climbing up the ladder. I hesitated for a moment. What if he was insane like the others? What if he's trying to trap me? What if he is bring me to Marlene's so they can both finish me off? What if... What if I am insane? I started to hyperventilate and I froze. Skipper voice jerked me out my thoughts but I stood still.

" Private, you coming"? He asked.

I didn't say anything.

After a half a dozen seconds he jumped back inside the H.Q. " Look. I am not gonna hurt you and Marlene isn't either. Kowalski Isn't at Marlene's so you don't have to worry. Now will you come"? He asked me and I nodded. He smiled before climbed up the ladder. I could tell it was a nervous smile. Nervous that I would be afraid of everything and everyone. I headed up the ladder and you could hear more yelling. Mostly from Blaze, Kowalski and Russet. We slide over into Marlene cave. " Marlene, you here"? Skipper said and walked into the cave. I stayed behind, afraid she was insane too.

After a good dozen seconds Skipper's yell made my heart thump like crazy and made me feel sick. " Holly shit! What the hell are you doing!?


	4. what the!

I held my breath as I waddled inside, scared as hell. I saw Marlene and Kowalski...kissing! What the? Yup, Kowalski really lost it! Skipper was shocked and pretty hurt. I didn't know if Marlene wanted it to happen or was trying to struggle free. But in a blink off an eye, Skipper was gone. I started to hyperventilate again as I saw Kowalski. I froze again. Marlene finally broke away and looked at Kowalski disgustedly. " What the hell was that for"! She exclaimed rubbing her hand over her mouth. She clearly didn't like it and I was glad. Skipper would go insane if she did like it. And right now he might be on the brink to insanity.

" Shut up will ya, your giving me a headache"! He hissed at her before slapping her across the face. Marlene gasped and stumbled backwards as Kowalski disappeared. I was really to pass out now but I kept up my strength. Skipper would want me too, where ever he went. I waddled over to Marlene.

" M-Marlene Y-you A-Alright "? I stuttered, still afraid she might be insane too. I was got 2 or 3 feet away and she sat up.

" Yeah fine. What with the stuttering? And what happened with your cheek"? She asked and as she came closer, I jumped back.

" Gahh! D-don't touch me"! I blurted out with my blue eyes wide.

" Calm down. Kowalski didn't intoxicate me. Everything's alright". She said getting a little closer and I let her.

" Everyone gone crazy.." I muttered as she touched my bloody cheek.

" Is Skipper"? She asked worriedly.

" Earlier yes. When seeing you two kiss, the odds increased. I am not sure where he ran off too. He seemed pretty hurt". I replied as she got up and got a first aid kit. I was still alert, but sure she wasn't a threat.

She sat down next to me and put some stuff on a piece of gauze. She went to put it on and I kinda flinched. I guess she noticed cause she gave it to me. " Here, just leave it on for a little bit. It may sting". She warned and I pressed it agents my cut. It did sting, but my insane friend stings more. " Who did that to you"?

" The guy that just kissed you. I am positive he lost it. Like REALLY lost it". I said holding the gauze agents my cheek. " I better find Skipper. I just pray that he didn't loose it either". I commented sadly before getting up. I knew he didn't but I wasn't positive. I waddled out off the cave saw Skipper flat on his stomach on the ground, clearly passed out. " Skippah"! I screamed and Marlene came running out.

" What? What happened? Is everything-" She was cut off as she groaned and hit the ground. That was it for me. My head spun and could barley breath. But before I scream in insanity, I felt a sharp pain in my back and everything turned into swirling black darkness.


	5. Trapped

I woke up groggy but very frightened. I was chained to the wall by my legs and flipper, just like that time we were chained to the wall by blowhole.

Wait...

oh no! I thought as my feet twitched and I turned my head to 4 sleeping penguins, one sleeping otter and four foxes. . I yanked inside my chains and then my head spun. My eye twitched and my breathing turned out rapidly as I tried to make out more of the surroundings. And then I screamed, unaware that blowhole was hearing into our conversation. I started crying after that, because everyone was still asleep. I screamed again.

" I can't take it any more! Just kill me now and end my hell of a life"! I yelled and then heard a voice.

" Don't say that. I'm awake, don't worry". I heard Skipper say but I still was panicking. Then I noticed Kowalski was right next to me. I freaked out and my eyes went wider as I struggled more.

" Kowalski h-h-here. What if he tries to hurt me again? What if he is working with who ever the hell captured us? W-w-what if he tries to kill me? What if he is really awake right now?! What if he can get out of the chains right now? What if he tries to kill you? Or Solo or Blaze or anyone else? I am still freaking out and what if-".

" He is not gonna hurt or kill you! Calm down, Private. Calm down"! Skipper yelled at me, making me shut up. I glance at Skipper and gasped. There was a gash on his cheek and a long scar over the top part of his beak.

" Kowalski did that to you didn't he"? I asked and knew the answer. But Skipper just starred down at the ground, prombly fighting back tears. I glanced at Kowalski, he didn't have any injuries what so ever. " You didn't fight back did you"? I asked. Still no answer. " Why"? Still no answer. I said nothing after that. I was a little calmer now. But with Kowalski on my left, an injured Skipper on my right and we have no idea where we are, calm was the last word to describe me right now.

I couldn't stop glancing at Skipper face. The injuries looked kinda sever. I glanced at Kowalski, witch before I was too afraid to do. His face seemed unemotional and feathers were sticking up everywhere. Then something caught my eye. A gray blur was attached to his neck. I squinted my eyes and got a closer look. It seemed like a type of metal.. on his neck. " Skippah, look at that piece of metal on Kowalski neck". I said and he peered his head up.

" Looks like... a chip". Skipper concluded.

" Could it be a mind control chip"? I asked with a half smile creeping on my face.

" Possibly". He said and I sighed in relief. The real Kowalski was still alive, still with us.

" Where are we"? I asked Skipper.

" No clue".

" Pen-gu-ins". A voice said.

" Blowhole lair". He muttered and the dolphin came into the room on his scooter. He smirked once seeing Skipper and I.

" Looks like some one beat me to fighting you guys". Blowhole said with a growing smirk. " You prombly wish you could smile, don't ya Skipper"? He taunted him.

" The act is over, we know that you put that mind control chip on Kowalski". I growled at him while Skipper glared. Our friends were still knocked out as the whole conversation went on.

Blowhole smirked again. " Can't the leader speak for himself"? He said Skipper glared at him but the glare seemed weaken, less determined. Then I glanced at Blaze who managed to wake up. Then he slipped through the chains and tiptoed past the dolphin and pressed the purple button. The 8 of us fell to the ground. Only me, Skipper and Blaze were awake and we were all injured. But never or less Skipper attacked him first.

Skipper launched himself at the dolphin and knocked off the scooter. They were tussling for a good minute or two while I tried to wake the others up. No use. I told Blaze to drag the others to the exit while we fighting. By that time Skipper was pinned to the ground and the gash on his cheek reopened. I tackled the dolphin and Skipper scrambled up with half of his cheek red with blood. After a quick tussle, Blowhole was unconscious and I helped Skipper up. " You alright"? I asked him as he got to his feet. He nodded but then Passed out. " Skippah"! I squeaked.

I started to carry him out over my shoulder and reach Blaze a minute later. The others were awake and Blaze got the mind chip out of Kowalski neck. Marlene gasped when she saw us. I forgotten about the burnt mark on my flipper from his robotic eye. " He past out a minute or two ago. He can get healed once we reach home". I explained to her and she took him.

Kowalski got a better look at Skipper and me. " We were only out for 10 minutes, how did you and him get so badly beaten"? He asked and I glanced Blaze. He nodded.

" You had a mind control in the back of your neck. It made you do some crazy things". I said as we started walking home.

" My god! You look like you been though a war"! He exclaimed and I looked down. I had the gash on my cheek and the burnt mark on my flipper. But I was more worried about Skipper. His cheek gash was reopened, had a bleeding scar across his beak, burnt foot and bruise on his stomach. You would think he got hit by a bus.

" Yeah, I will be glad once we get home". I said and then I felt a little dizzy. " Um, Blaze"? I said before blacking out.

* * *

I woke to see Rico and Kowalski over me. I screamed at first, then remember that everything was fine. " Oh, your up". Marlene said happily to me. " Yeah, where are we"? I asked because my vision was still a bit fuzzy.

" We are in Marlene habitat. We got you and Skipper patched up". Kowalski explained to me.

" Is he okay"? I asked worriedly.

" Yeah, he woke up before you and then feel asleep again. Witch I don't blame him because Juilen and Darla made a agreement while we were gone". Kowalski replied.

"And what was that"?

" Juilen said he would only play his music in the afternoon and Darla got a boom-box from Pinky. And Russet and Blaze made up". Kowalski explained and I could hear Russet giggles and Blaze's laughs.

" Guess what"! Rico grunted happily.

" Okay, what"? I asked with a slight smile at all the happiness.

" Solo is pregnant"! He said happily.

" Congratulations, Rico"! I squeaked to the soon to be dad. " I can wait to see what a baby psychopath". That made Rico laugh. I was just glad all this was over.


End file.
